Wall racks for the storage and organization of household and garden tools have long existed in the prior art. Where various tool sizes, shapes and weights are desired to be hung on a wall mounted tool rack, it is desirable to securely mount the rack to the vertical wall studs supporting the wall thereby permitting much more weight to be suspended from the rack. Also, since the tools are of differing sizes and shapes, it is further desirable to organize their storage in a manner which promotes an economy of storage space.